valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Valikorlia
Valikorlia is the single greatest Empire on the shores of Kharlia, and the largest collection of humans in the known world. It controls many territories such as Alberea, Lerhyn, and Ganelon. Category:Nations Valikorlia Age (incumbent): Fairly young. Lands: The entirety of the Eastern Continent. Main Ethnicities: Human (75%), Elves (20%), Dwarves and Gnomes (w/ Kender Subrace) (2%), 3% of the population is made of other races such as Halflings, Warforged, Orcs, Half Elves and Beastmen but these racial groups are not acknowledged by the Empire. Population Estimate: 4,800,000. Religion / Worshipped Gods: Setengar, Lo, and Saurvold are the major deities of the Empire, but because the realm is made up of so many peoples and cultures, any god of the pantheon is worshipped here. System of Government: Monarchy/Oligarchy, the Empire is ruled by the Emperor with the assistance of a consulate of three men who are called the Triumvirate when referred to as a whole. Important Political Figures This section heading contains a list of important active figures in the empire's government. They are in order of importance, descending, and should remain so. * Emperor-Regent Armand Lugar-Xanthica * The Triumvirate consisting of: **Consul Alverseric Pusollum **Consul Hadrian Broune-Attergall **Consul Nabbondius Rees *Guildmasters Thadrich, Etenbourgh, and Krews, powerful merchants within the Empire *The Pontifex of the Church of Setengar *Margor Thakk, a Half-Orc and leader of the Empire’s Orc and Half-Orc populations, he’s becoming a strong figure in the politics of commoners. *High Mason Griff Stoneshoulder, A Dwarven stone crafter employed by the Empire. He is the authoritive figure on all construction projects within the Empire. *Road Martial Gaffer Tallingway, administrator of the Empire’s road, river, and coastal protection force: the Roadwardens, a unit of the Imperial Army. *Lord Admiral Corbin Kingstedt, leader of the Imperial Navy and patriarch of the Kingstedt family. *Malfe the Orator, a fat, belligerent Halfling merchant with outspoken views of the Valikorlian government, he is very popular with commoners and nobles alike. * Sir Ahdrid Sydel-Dragonis, Knight of the Realm and ruler of township of Oakburn. The Triumvirate Famous and Infamous People of the Empire This section contains the names and deeds of people from various levels of society in the Empire. They are figures that give color to the lands of the empire, or they are people that should be feared, hunted down, and burned at the stake. They are in no particular order. Famous *Arolas Kanosek, A trusted man, of wealth and prestige in the empire. He once ran Celdin, a precursor to the third Valikorlian Empire. Also famous for his ousting of Eian Smarth, and taking of the Kender lands by pie eating. *Lord Thadius Brant, A very stern yet kind man who rules the village of Galewind with a steadfast crew of fine men and villages. *Dame Eleanor Fay Garside, of Oakburn. The eldest child of the Garside line, and a valiant knight who embodies duty, patriotism, and ambition. Sometimes called the Flame of the Empire, for her zealous spirit. *Brontus Pusollum, A rather ugly man. Having been stricken with the pox when he was younger, who makes up for all his disfigurement by being a steadfast Setegnarite, trustworthy, and just man of the law. He is the captain of the Royal Guard and takes his job very seriously. Infamous *Godda’Zu, A legendary Drow criminal and leader of a local crime-ring within the Capitol known as The Demon’s Teeth. *Fettagog the Unclean, A notorious bandit that roams the road between Greendale and the Capitol, he and his band of highwaymen attack travelers at random as they pass between the two areas. He is rumored to have bathed only in the remains of his enemies and can be smelled from a mile away. Often, travelers on the road will be found in the gutters cowering in fear the the stench of something foul, which they believe to be Fettagog. In all these cases, it has been the musk of a Skunk or some other rodent. Fettagog’s last attack occurred years ago. *Darius Marcello III, former High Inquisitor of the Inquisition. Darius betrayed the Empire when he made an attempt on the life of the former Emperor-Regent Xaverius Rahl-Xanthica and succeeded. His whereabouts are unknown, but he is a wanted criminal of the Empire. It’s most wanted one. *Eian Smarth, former First Citizen of Celdin until he was ousted for his Tyranny when he was away from the Empire on official duties of expansion. He has since played a heavy role in the shaping of Kharlia for his own personal gain. He is known to be the richest man in Kharlia, and has climbed the backs of many to achieve this. *Monsieur Mondego L’Flaye the Daft, a notoriously vicious pit-fighter and gladiator who operates in illegal street fights throughout the lands of the Empire. He is from the former Dalmarite colony of Marseilles, where he was said to have found the slaying of Orcs—as they plague the city’s outskirts—“far too boring” so he set his eyes to fighting men skilled as he. None have yet claimed his head, nor the bounty and glory upon it. *Gaspordaglinmaglifthichcaus, a well-known Gnomish Alchemist who created a substance that causes plants to grow at an alarmingly fast rate. His product is being tested with Imperial crops. *Oggy the Ogre, once mayor of Hylund, a notoriously vicious and vile Ogre that for at time lead the gnomefolk of the Kender-land, Hylund. He has been since held in custody. Important Locations This section heading contains a list of important locations within Valikorlia, complete with links to their respective location pages. They are in alphabetical order, and should remain so. * Esthras, An intimidating city built into a mountain, current capital of the empire. * Alberea, home to the Highlanders, and center of the former kingdom of Alberea. Seen as little more than a home for barbarians to some Valikorlians. The majority of the Valikorlian army is drawn from here. Lost as of the Sundering. * Ganelon, Vastly historical township, home to numerous guilds and famous peoples. * Galewind, a small township south and west of Lucca that is home to the Sandpoint Glassworks, and the fortress of the Wayward, a well-known organization of adventurers and heroes in the Empire. * Greendale, Former capital city of the Third Valikorlian Empire. * Hylund, Home to Kender and Gnomes, the land was won by a pie eating contest. * Lucca Port, City on the water, and an important port. * Oakburn, a lonely woodland village inside Staghorn Weald. The Oakburn Regiment of the Imperial Army routed an Abyssal army, and stopped a third Abyssal war from happening. * Northpoint, Northern powerbase and seaport. Nobility The following is a list of all the noble bloodlines recognized under the kingdom of Valikorlia, in loose order of succession. This list is constantly being edited, adjusted, and added to, so information here should not be assumed 100% correct. *'Royalty' **The Alber Line, a line claiming barbaric blood from the lands of Alberea. They have dominion over the capital city. **The Osbearn Line, another Alberean blood line, that has close ties with the Albers. Though thought to have died off, Sigmund Osbearn's daughter has had a child who has recently been knighted. The Osbearns rule the rugged county of Urswold. *'Dukedom' **The Garside Line, a family known for producing fine knights. The Garsides hail from Hawkswarren, Alberea. *'Countship' **The Pusollum Line, the bloodline of Consul Alverseric. **The Rees Line, the bloodline of Consul Nabbondius. **The Aberash-Batiste Line, the bloodline of Countess Zuri Aberash, a Meridiemese noble whose line bridges a political gap. **The Decorrian Line. Derrick Decorrian has stepped in and taken control of Larneborn, now that the Albers own the capital city. *'Barony' **The Dulmaire Line, bloodline of the former High Templar Dulmaire. **The De Lionne Line. **The Kanosek Line. **The Kingstedt Line, bloodline of the High Admiral of the Empire. **The Smarth Line, the bloodline of much infamy, allowed back into nobility by the Albers, and married into the De Lionne line and the Osbearn line. **The Marcello Line, a former bloodline of the Empire; ousted from nobility when Darius Marcello III, the patron of the line, was accused of treason. Property of the Marcello family was seized by the Empire. *'Knight-Landowners' **The Dragonis Line. Sir Ahdrid Sydel-Dragonis is the knight-landowner of Oakburn. **The Baines Line. *'Knights' **The Lokin Line. **The Klitch Line. **The Brovell Line. **The Rossil Line. History Vaslavil Katissimo's Chancellery of the Valikorlian Empire was a precursor to the Third Valikorlian Empire, and thus the royal Alber line in Valikorlia. Elected by the citizens, Vaslavil Katissimo ruled over the Empire alongside his Vice-Chancellor and a small Senate. During this time, the nation was half the size as it is now, encompassing the eastern third of the pre-divided Kharlia. The western third of Kharlia, at that time, was mainly hilly highlands. It was, and still is, home to the Hammerforge dwarves. Alberea, a feudal nation, controlled much of the plains. The Chancellery came to an end during the height of a possible Hammerforge-Valikorlia war. The General, fearful of losing the relatively small army to the dwarfs backed by the knights of Alberea, abandoned post and commanded the army to retreat and surrender. Faced with accusations of weakness and unpreparedness, the Chancellor was forced out of office, along with his Vice-Chancellor and the Senate. The dwarves and the Albereans backed down and returned to their western homes. The chancellery was dissolved due to its poor leadership After the Chancellery was completely dissolved, several new monarchies were instated. However, most of the rulers were weak and unable to fulfill their duties to the people. After a a time of great turmoil, the king of Celdin, River Delphinus, surrendered the , and instated a member of the Alber Family, a royal bloodline in Alberea, as King of Valikorlia. That action officially dissolved the Kingdom of Celdin, and in its wake rose the Third Valikorlian Empire, under Alberean rule. Section originally authored by Dylan, and originally published on Valwiki. Original copy can be found here. The Alber Royal Family The Inquisition The Imperial War Modern Times The Divide was a dark time for the nation of Valikorlia. The sundering of what was once a single mighty continent under the rule of one authority was not easily taken by the higher-ups. Due to an explosion of deific proportions and caliber originating from the Oungmund mines of the southern continent, the land that Valikorlia claimed lordship over was completely torn asunder. For a time, chaos reigned. Mother Kharlia tore with an unrivaled fury at her loyal inhabitants with storms of ungodly size and power, and rockslides big enough to cover cities. Pirates, bandits, thieves, smugglers, and general nefarious doers took this as a free ticket to do what they do best. Never before had the people of Valikorlia seen a crime spike so outrageous. The most profitable and organized of the criminal groups remain, to this day, situated comfortably on eastern Kharlia. All seemed lost for the nation of Valikorlia, as it very quickly slipped into a state of what seemed like irreparable shock, panic, and chaos. Very suddenly, however, by a team effort of those few who still had the nation's best interest at heart, Valikorlia was violently retaken. Newly elected as Emperor-Regent, Xaverius Xanthica rallied guards, peasants, and the very few that still called Valikorlia ally, and pushed the crime and chaos back, quickly taking the opportunity to rebuild the broken civilization. The dawn had come for the nation of Valikorlia--Nay. The empire of Valikorlia. With Xaverius at their head, the Valikorlian people managed to rebuild Greendale and Ganelon. Farms were eventually rebuilt and resown, and it wasn't long until a steady source of food was established, and it wouldn't be very much longer still until the economy was heaved back into place. New coins were minted, and Valikorlians were eventually taxed. It was then that immigrants, hearing that the newly reblooming nation had actually brought itself to its feet, eagerly made their way from the many refugee villages established on the western continent. Overpopulation, at an eye-rubbing speed, became a very large problem, and remains so to this very day. While the civilization was miraculously brought back from the brink of obliteration, work is far from over. With the Emperor-Regent Xaverius dead, nobody knows who is to take his place. Many citizens feel paranoid with the knowledge that the man credited with single-handedly rescuing the nation from chaos was murdered, but they are assured, there are people within the empire's government that do not intend to see it fall, not tomorrow, or the next day.